Queen of Hearts
by Naidoo
Summary: When Stephanie decides to learn Poker she does it to get rid of one guy. Little does she knew her newly learned trade will also help her get another guy. Totally BABE. Not really Morelli-unfriendly, but not really Morelli-friendly either.


I started it to be honest to piss Morelli off. And that was when we were still dating. Now I realized it gave me the advantage over another guy again, though in a very different capacity – sort of.

I'd always been the sort of laughingstock of Trenton PD and I was more or less aware of it. I guess it came with the job of sorts – though I didn't see Ranger ever in my place. He was too intimidating, scary and big to have people making jokes about him. Or to have FTAs running and actually escaping, usually with a crazy story that went along with the scape. I knew about the constant bets and pooling about my person and my life. There was a pool about my next case, when my next car would blow up or how long it would take me to get an FTA or until he or she escape me. Or even how often they escaped before I made an actual capture. What I didn't know was that there was a monthly tournament where the winnings could be won back, or increased, depending whether you won the pool to begin with. Morelli was part of that group – no surprise. I had only heard about it by coincidence.

If you are wondering why I'm so easy going with this and don't start pretty much World War III on Morelli for betting on me… well a part in me didn't care anymore. And another part was looking for ways to teach him a lesson.

"I want in," I told Morelli after weeks had passed and I had carefully constructed my plan of destruction. Tonight would change quite a few things – that much was for sure.

"Want in? In what?" Joe asked confused.

"Your monthly Poker game. You and a few guys from Trenton PD meet up to play with the winnings you made off me during that month by betting on me…"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Cupcake." I sure as hell was certain he didn't.

I stood in front of him for a while, looking at him expectantly and not saying a word. Eventually he actually cracked. Ha!

"Let me… clear it with the guys," he finally resigned.

I just nodded, waiting for him to make the call. Which didn't happen. "What are you waiting for?" I eventually asked.

"I…" he started and looked at me confused. "You… you want in now?" he finally asked.

"Well, certainly not next month," I said, looking stern at him. "I deserve to be there, seeing that I'm first of all the reason you all seem to have money to play with to begin with."

"Jesus," I just heard him mutter before he made the call. Two hours later I sat opposite of Morelli, who had warned me that this was my own doing. They'd take me for all I had since he knew my skills in Poker. My non-existing skills. Oh well…

Two hours after we had sat down it was time for a reality check. Not for me, no. For Morelli and his guys. Seeing I had lost the first three games – as planned and intended to be honest – I had managed to win every single one after that. Only Joe and some detective I didn't really know were left and it came down to this. My last hand. The money was all on the table and someone would be crying in a few minutes. Looking at my cards – I knew it wouldn't be me. But of course I knew better than letting Joe and Mac know. I knew a thing or two about faking it and well… if I played my cards right – no pun intended – I'd be leaving with quite a bit of cash in a few minutes.

Joe threw his last few bills on the pile of money in the center. Mac followed suit and so did I. This was it. The last hand. Neither Joe, not Mac nor I had any money to play with left. Mac was the first to show his hand and it was a good one. Before he turned over the last of his cards I actually had been worried for a moment. Not any longer though. Joe was next, a triumphant smile on his lips. Oh boy. If he had a better hand than Mac that meant chances were he could have also a better hand than me. He turned his cards slowly, bit by bit. When I saw his last card I almost fainted. But just almost.

I saw him slowly reaching for the pot and stopped him. "Don't you think that's a bit premature?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Not really, hard to beat my hand…" he said in an arrogant tone. Well….

I turned my cards, slowly and card by card and saw his grin slowly give way to shock when I had turned my last card. "Maybe hard, but not impossible…." I said, swatting his hands away from what was now my money.

"And maybe I don't mind people betting on me anymore as much. Seeing I just made a lot of money," I said, grinning, thinking that if this wasn't teaching them a lesson, I'd be finding myself in one of these games monthly. Maybe a good way to make money on the side.

I could see slight grins on the faces off everyone – except Morelli. Which wasn't really a surprise to be honest. You could almost see his thinking going on, looking at me – slightly surprised if not even shocked – then at the mountain of cash in between us and back to me. After a few moments of doing that he his expressions shifted to a smile.

"What are we gonna do with our winnings?" he asked and I looked at him irritated, before smiling at him as well.

"Who is _we?_ You and me or you and your neighbor Tamara, who you've been screwing for the past six months?" I asked, pilling my winnings up so I could put them away.

"I don't know wh-," Joe started and I held up a hand, stopping him.

"Please, spare us both the idiotic 'I don't know what you are talking about' speech. I wasn't asking whether you have an affair, I was just stating a fact. And before you start moving towards the second part that usually starts with 'it didn't mean anything' and ends with 'I always only love you' let me guarantee you I actually don't care. If that's what makes you happy, fine. I just realizes I spent too much time running after someone and something I actually don't need or really want."

Then I got up, took my money and nodded to the others, saying "Gentlemen" before I left. And maybe I should stop watching old movies at night. But somehow it had felt right and made for an interesting and gracious exit. I only heard someone snicker behind me and was only certain it wasn't Morelli.

A week later I found myself still fending off Morelli who thought we could try again and also found myself at Ranger's apartment with 5 pairs of eyes on me. Bobby, Cal, Tank, Lester and Ranger were watching me closely. I took a few chips from my rather impressive stash and threw them in the center.

"Raise," I said, seeing Bobby and Cal groan and fold a moment later. Tank was watching me, then my cards and his cards again. He repeated the motion for a few moments before he folded as well, followed by Lester who only said "I shouldn't have helped you".

"Anything you wanna tell me?" Ranger asked amused, knowing that there was a time when I had no clue about Poker. A time when I didn't know about Straight Flush's and Royal Flush's and the likes. But well… I had help. Lester had been a great help to be honest. Though he was probably regretting that now.

Ranger matched my bet and raised again. Interesting. I followed suit and was surprised to see he had a really crappy hand a moment later. He had hoped to fool me. Well… I turned my cards and presented him with a perfect Royal Flush, winning the mountain of chips in the center of the table. Seems like I was on a roll. First Morelli, now RangeMan. Maybe this month I wouldn't have to worry about rent for once.

"No," I said grinning.

Ranger matched my bet and raised again. Interesting. I followed suit and was surprised to see he had a really crappy hand a moment later. He had hoped to fool me. Well… I turned my cards and presented him with a perfect Royal Flush, winning the mountain of chips in the center of the table. Seems like I was on a roll. First Morelli, now RangeMan. Maybe this month I wouldn't have to worry about rent for once.

Shortly after the round the guys bid their goodnights and it was only me and Ranger.

He looked at me, raised eyebrow again and I nodded, getting a new set of cards.

I looked at my newly dealt cards, thinking for a moment. Ranger seemed not the least bit concerned or even upset about my newfound talent of beating him at Poker. The complete opposite to Joe – who almost seemed like he took personal offence to his manhood or something. That also brought my thought to Ranger and … well… me.

Ranger and I were …complicated. Sure, not as complicated as me and Morelli, but still anything but easy. We were having this really weird dance, where we'd make a move in the general correct direction just to make two steps back. We had some intense nights before – some outside of a bedroom, some inside one – and Ranger once made it plain clear that he wasn't the relationship-kind of guy. Or that maybe someday. Well, I figured, having just parted ways with Morelli recently, someday might as well just be now. Otherwise I'd never know and I already had spent enough time running after a guy who turned out to be technically a waste of my time. And if Ranger had no interest… well, at least I knew now and could try moving on.

"Let's make this interesting," I suggested, smiling in a somewhat seductive way – at least I hoped it was seductive.

Ranger's eyebrows moved for a fraction upwards.

"Every time I win, you lose a piece of clothing."

I think I never heard Ranger laugh out loud before, but he just did, shocking me slightly. But it was a beautiful sight and sound.

"Are you suggesting Strip Poker, Babe?"

"Yes," I said confidently, knowing this could go so many ways. If he said no flat out right I might as well call this a night and start looking for new jobs and places in states one the other side of this country.

"Are you that confident in your newfound ability of playing Poker?" he asked, grinning. I really liked this Ranger. It was fun!

"Hm… not sure. But I guess if I lose you'll have something to look at," I answered, smiling and heard him laugh again.

Seven rounds in and I was sitting in only my bra and panties in front of him. I had lost my shirt and jeans really quick, followed by my socks. Ranger on the other hand was down to his cargoes. He had lost his shirt in the first round and both socks a few rounds after that. Knowing Ranger I was almost certain that should I win another hand he'd be completely naked. He had a tendency for going commando.

I wasn't entire sure what it was that made it hard for me to concentrate. The fact that I knew that one hand and he was naked. Being faced by the massive and solid wall of muscles opposite of me. Or the question what actually would happen when he – or even I – was naked at some stage. I hadn't thought so far ahead in all fairness. I hadn't even expected that he'd say yes to my suggestion.

I looked at my newly dealt cards. This was ok. Well, more than ok, but as mentioned before I was having issues with my concentration. Especially when every movement of Ranger's made his muscles move in interesting ways and… what was I saying again? Oh yes, my hand.

I was just debating whether it was better for him to win this round or whether I should win. The thing was… if I won, this thing would be over and I had no clue or plan where to go from here. If on the other hand he won I'd have to first of all choose between whether to lose my bra or panties. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen me naked before, but seriously, a girl could get hang-ups next to a guy like Ranger. It wasn't as if I was ugly or anything, but I wasn't in the same god-like sphere Ranger was moving in with all his taunt and hard muscles, his well-toned abs and arms and did I mention his more than perfect butt?

I guess there was only one way to find out. I gave two crappy cards back and got two new cards dealt which made me cheer – internally since obviously I didn't want to give anything away.

He gave one card back and took a new one. The mask which he had perfected over the years was solidly in place, giving nothing away.

After a tense ten minutes I decided it didn't matter whether I'd lose or him. So I decided to end things and see what he had to offer. I had a really good hand, but well… that didn't mean anything. It wasn't like I had the highest combination for cards. With a bit of luck Ranger could still beat me.

I turned my cards and waited patiently for his. What surprised me that he folded, making me win without seeing his hand. Must have been one hell of a bluff. A second later he got up and removed his cargoes like it was the most normal thing on earth. As assumed he was going commando. So…. I guess that meant I had just won the whole game – not that it really mattered as such. Before I could do or say anything however, Ranger turned.

He just walked and vanished to god knows where. Naked as the day he was born. Ok. I guess that should sent me a message clear enough then. Guess it was only a game after all. At least I knew where we stood – sort of.

I was just getting all the clothes I had lost over the last hour during this rather interesting game of Poker when Ranger return, still stark naked and the least bit bashful. I guess when you looked like him there was no reason since you knew you were _the man_.

He handed me a glass of water, the ice cubes clanking against the walls of it. I was confused to say the least, but took the water. Was this some sort of a weird farewell?

"I figured I get you something to cool you down before we heat things really up."

I bit my lip, trying to avoid to smile because that statement sort of through my whole body into hot flashes. I was certain even a whole bathtub filled with ice cubes wouldn't be able to cool me down now.

Ranger's eyes moved from my face to my hands, seeing the fabrics I was holding. Raising an eyebrow he realized I was probably about to leave. Question was whether he'd know why.

"Never doubt the effect you have on me, Babe. Never." Okay, good that we cleared this up.

He made a step towards me, took my glass away and sealed his lips with mine. Okay, I guess that also would mean someone had a plan about how we would proceed from here on. Good to know that we seemed once again on the same page.

And there was a thing about kissing Ranger. It was something that couldn't be explained. When compared to Joe there were world in between – if not even whole galaxies. With Ranger it was controlled and pure, hot and sexy, there was a certain passion and lust displayed that was hard to explain. It was like a promise and it made you crave more, much more over and over again.

His hands quickly joined the fun and I was seriously feeling like burning up any minute. He let them roam all over my backside, my butt, my sides, while his lips almost ate me whole. He moved us, walking me backwards to his bedroom and the best sheets in the world. Those in combination with the guy in whose arms I was right now would only mean very, very good things for my immediate future.

My panties and bra was gone before we even moved past the threshold of the bedroom and quite honestly I can't even remember the moment I lost them. But… that was another thing about Ranger. I might have had only a few times before where I could experience the full … _Ranger-experience_ but he had a certain talent that made you forget things, like your own name. Though he yet has to live up to his promise of ruining me for all men. But I somehow had a feeling, tonight… he could succeed.

RS-RS-RS-RS-RS-RS-RS

Later that night I woke up, feeling thirsty. I detangled myself from Ranger who had me locked beneath him and was rather proud of accomplishing to get out of bed without waking him.

With a glass of water I returned to the bedroom a few moments later, passing the Poker table and stopping for a second. All our cards and my chips still laid on it and I couldn't help but take a look at his cards. I wondered how bad a hand he must have had to decide on folding without showing me his.

I picked up the cards and was confused. Yes, I had a good hand, but his would have easily beaten mine. Why would he fold when he clearly had a winning hand and would have…?

"Some things, Babe, are worth losing, since you win something entirely different," I all of a sudden heard him behind me shortly before one of his arms snaked around my waist and pulled my back against his front. His lips graced my ear and I felt the goose bumps already.

"You realize we probably would have ended up like that with either of us winning…" I remarked, at which he laughed.

"Yeah, but the way things were moving that would have probably taken another hour. And you, sitting in front of me in only a bra and panties made me nervous to say the least."

"I make you nervous?" I asked, laughing. I made a guy nervous who walked into a warzone without probably even blinking? Sure.

"You have no idea…" he reassured me, his lips travelling down my neck.

"I expect a rematch," I informed him, letting his do his magic with his lips on my neck. Had I mentioned the goosebumps already?

His lips left my neck and he turned me in his arms. "Sure…. Grab that deck and meet me in the bedroom." And then he walked backwards, towards the Promised Land, aka his bedroom.

"What do you wanna play for?" I asked curious.

At my question he turned around, leaned against the doorframe and grinned at me. "Since you are already naked, I guess we'll have to find new stakes that don't require clothes and keep us both entertained…"

Oh boy. Looks like my night only got started…..

 **THE END**


End file.
